Reencuentro
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: mientras buscas a un escurridizo Himuro te reencuentras con un viejo amigo, lo que te traerá una pequeña confusión en tus sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

**Buenooo este fic nace de un pedido muy especial de mi mejor amiga, que le encanta tanto Kiyoshi-senpai y el titan de la kiseki no sedai.**

 **simbología:**

 **(T/N)= tu nombre**

 **(T/A)=tu apellido**

 **y aqui les dejo el comienzo**

* * *

 ** _Reencuentro_**

-¿cómo es que son unos expertos en perderse ustedes dos?-refunfuñabas mientras ibas con aquel gigante de Yosen, que por estar embobado con unos dulces había hecho que se separaran de Himuro-¿si quiera me estas escuchando Atsushi-kun?

-moh (T/N)-chin, no te enojes, te ves mejor cuando sonríes, ten toma una paleta-te tendió una de sus diez paletas que llevaba en una bolsa.

-…-te avergonzó un poco el que te haya mencionado tu sonrisa, pero recordaste que se habían separado de Himuro y este no contestaba su teléfono-lo peor de esto es que Tatsuya-kun, no me contesta, cuando lo vea le hare una llave-tus ojos echaban chispas. La entrenadora de algún modo te había puesto de niñera de esos dos, uno porque Himuro había llegado hace poco a Japón y no se ubicaba bien, segundo porque necesitaba que vigilaras de cerca al peli lila, ya que eras a una de las pocas personas a las que de verdad escuchaba y tercero porque según la entrenadora era la labor de la manager vigilar a los jugadores importantes.

-lo más seguro es que esté jugando en el torneo de básquet calle que se realiza por aquí cerca, creo que me lo comento, pero no lo recuerdo, me distraje cuando creí que el chico de los helados quería tocarte- soltó como si aquello fuese lo más normal.

-…-nuevamente te dejo anonadada, el orden de sus prioridades, era como si ¿le importaras demasiado?-Atsushi-kun puedo protegerme a mí misma, gracias-una venita comenzó a asomar en tu frente- y me podrías haber dicho esto desde mucho antes, nos habríamos evitado dar todas esas vueltas innecesaria- le diste un zape, en la nuca. Es cierto que él era alto pero tú no eras tan baja así que lograbas golpearlo sin problema.

-auch!-exclamo bajito

Caminaste velozmente sabías donde se estaba realizando aquellos torneos callejeros así que te apresuraste a buscar a Himuro, tras de ti abriendo su quizás tercera bolsa de papas iba el peli lila con su característico paso calmado.

-ah! Ahí está-exclamaste- lo asesinare-ibas a arremeter en la cancha el muy, muy estaba por comenzar un partido, ibas a iniciar a caminar cuando sentiste el brazo de Atsushi en tu cintura y te paraba.

-espera un momento (T/N)-chin si entras así te pueden lastimar- te dejo tras él, mientras irrumpía en la cancha y paraba el balón.

Viste como paraba el partido que estaba por comenzar, habías sentido un cosquilleo donde él te había tomado, sacaste esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, ya que percibiste que se metería en algún problema con un peli rojo con cara de pocos amigos, bueno quien no si de repente llega un mastodonte (aunque el chico peli rojo no era para nada bajo) y te jala las cejas porque le parecen curiosas, es más que obvio que te querría golpear, caminaste hasta ellos para calmar a Murasakibara.

-Atsushi-kun no debes ir por ahí molestando a las personas- le regañaste- y tú- clavaste tu índice en el pecho de Himuro- a ver si para la próxima te dignas a contestarme el maldito teléfono o mejor aún, procuras no volver a perderte.

-perdón (T/N), es solo que…-le dio una mirada al peli lila, quien solo hiso un gesto de negación con la cabeza hacia el peli negro- nada perdón.

-está bien-resoplaste- bueno perdón por interrumpir pero noso…

-(T/N)-chan?-escuchaste a tus espaldas-(T/N)-chan, ¿eres tú?-te giraste rápidamente.

-…-no lo podías creer, era tu senpai, era Kiyoshi-senpai, quien te miraba completamente sonriente-Kiyoshi-senpai?- estabas sorprendida, desde que te habías mudado a Akita no habías escuchado mucho de él, solo que se había herido en un partido en su primer año de Instituto, pero no le habías visto-Kiyoshi-senpai!-gritaste y te lanzaste a sus brazos.

-(T/N)-chan, has crecido mucho y tu cabello está más largo-te rodeo con aquellos fuertes brazos que recordabas te rodeaban cuando eras manager del club en secundaria y ellos ganaban.

Luego de un momento te dejo en el suelo aun sonriendo, estabas tan concentrada en él que no viste aquella mirada oscura que puso el centro de Yosen, mirada de la que se percataron solo Himuro y Kuroko, a quien por supuesto no veías.

-es un gusto enorme volver a verte Kiyoshi-senpai, pero debo llevarme a estos dos-apuntaste tanto a Himuro como al peli lila-como manager debo _recordarles_ \- claramente eso iba para el peli negro- que no tienen permitido participar en partidos extra oficiales.

-oh! Bueno, entonces nuestro encuentro queda pospuesto Taiga-le hablo al peli rojo.

-quiero más dulces-agrego en un tono casi enfadado Murasakibara.

-¿qué?, no esperen, no pueden presentarse aquí y no jugar-comenzó a reclamar Kagami.

-lo siento pero son las reglas de nuestra escuela-le comentaste.

-no será que tienen miedo-comenzó a provocar Kagami-quizás no son tan fuertes.

-…-tu simplemente sabias que Himuro no caería en ello, tu tampoco, no eras así -nos vemos Kiyoshi-senpai-te despedías pero olvidaste a cierto peli lila que si pico con la provocación.

-claro que no tengo miedo y te lo demostrare-y si ahí estaba delante de él, solo meneaste la cabeza, ya no querías más guerra, habías tenido un día un poco agitado, además querías ver jugar de nuevo a tu (aunque estaban en escuelas diferentes) senpai, él te sonrió conciliador.

-ya que-resoplaste.

Podías ver como seguían esos dos discutiendo, de verdad Murasakibara podía ser como un niño a veces, pero luego fue Kiyoshi quien se puso enfrente de él, si había algo que aún no podías soportar de Atsushi era esa arrogancia y el desdén con que miraba a los demás, y era justamente como estaba mirando a Kiyoshi, un recuerdo acudió a ti, un partido en el cual te habías enfermado, estabas molesta porque no podrías ayudar a tu equipo y especialmente aquel día que se enfrentaban con la ya conocida Kiseki no Sedai, recordabas la voz quebrada de Kiyoshi al contarte como habían perdido y como no había podido hacer mucho. Levantaste el rostro hacia él y veías ese brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que te gustaba, ese pensamiento hiso que te ruborizaras. El partido comenzó, una sorpresa apareció cuando el equipo donde estaba tu senpai, se imponía y Kiyoshi retaba a Atsushi, sonreíste al ver lo fácil que era de provocar, esa actitud de niño que te provocaba ternura, nuevo pensamiento que te hiso sonrojar.

El partido era entretenido, a pesar de que sabías que la entrenadora te daría un regaño por no poder parar a esos dos, no te quitaría la satisfacción de haber presenciado tan buen encuentro, si no estabas atenta no habrías percibidos aquellos pases tan rápidos, recordaste aquella conversación con Himuro y Atsushi donde les contaba de sus compañeros de equipo y de aquel que se había destacado en pases y era un poco peculiar, ya te dabas cuenta por qué, habías quizás estado al lado de él y no le habías visto, incluso en el partido te era difícil, pero algo te molesto el clima estaba cambiando, ya pronto entrarían en otoño, se aproximaba, las nubes comenzaban a oscurecer el cielo, y si como anticipaste, la lluvia no se hiso esperar, comenzó un fuerte diluvio, de seguro pararían el encuentro y con lo entretenido que estaba. Viste al árbitro que se preparaba para dar por finalizado todo, cuando por el rabillo del ojo viste la postura que adoptaba Himuro.

-no me digas que lo hará ahora-susurraste.

Y sí Himuro hacia un bello lanzamiento que dejo sin oportunidad a Kagami, sabías que aquello era una clara declaración de guerra, meneaste la cabeza, quizás las niñerías de Atsushi se contagiaban. El partido fue suspendido y todos comenzaban a alejarse. Corriste hacia Kiyoshi y le entregaste un pequeño papel que contenía tu dirección de correo para que volvieran a estar en contacto, le extrañabas.

-espero nos veamos en la Winter Cup Kiyoshi-senpai, aunque claro seremos algo así como rivales-le sonreíste.

-también espero nos vemos ahí, pero solo seremos rivales en la cancha, fuera podemos ser grandes amigos-te acaricio la cabeza despeinándote-y ya solo dime Teppei estamos en distintas escuelas.

-está bien Teppei-senpai-estabas sonrojada de llamarle solo por su nombre, ibas a decirle algo más pero sentiste algo caer sobre tu cabeza.

-es hora de irnos (T/N)-chin- el peli lila había puesto su chamarra en tu cabeza para protegerte de la lluvia, solo dio una mirada rápida al castaño que hablaba contigo y comenzó a caminar.

-espera Atsuhi-kun, lo siento senpai ya me voy, nos vemos-corriste tras tu amigo.

Luego de haber regañado tanto a Himuro por perderse, desobedecer y peor aún no contestar tus llamadas, y de reprender a Atsushi por su actitud con las demás personas, llegaste hasta tu casa, a la cual ambos chicos te acompañaron para que los regañaras, subiste a tu habitación, para al fin descansar, estabas por ir a tomar un baño antes de dormir cuando tu teléfono sonó, esperabas no fuera un mensaje de la entrenadora diciéndote que ya lo sabía todo y que te esperaba un gran castigo, pero no era ella era algo mejor era un mensaje de Kiyoshi.

 _ **De: Kiyoshi Teppei**_

 _ **Para: (T/A) (T/N)**_

 _Fue muy agradable el volver a verte (T/N)-chan, espero nos veamos antes de la Winter Cup, descansa_

 _Kiyoshi Teppei_

 _ **De: (T/A) (T/N)**_

 _ **Para: Kiyoshi Teppei**_

 _Yo también me alegro de habernos reencontrado senpai, prometo ir a apoyarte para las preliminares de la Winter Cup, por lo menos a las que pueda asistir. También descansa._

 _(T/A)(T/N)_

 _ **De: Kiyoshi Teppei**_

 _ **Para: (T/A) (T/N)**_

 _Es una promesa…_

Y con ese último mensaje, entraste al baño de alguna forma el volver a ver a Kiyoshi había despertado algo en tu interior, algo que no sabías que consecuencias podría traer, en especial en la relación de amistad que estabas forjando con Atsushi.

.

.

Era evidente que la reprimenda de la entrenadora por no haber controlar a ese par, pero aunque habías sido regañada estabas aun con la emoción de haberte reencontrado con Kiyoshi, tu buen humor se hacía notar.

-veo que estas muy animada hoy (T/N)-te sonrió Himuro mientras pasaba al camarín a cambiarse para comenzar a practicar.

-moh!-inflaste tus mofletes-aunque debería haber estado muy cabreada contigo y Atsushi, ya que por sus culpa me han dado una reprimenda-le reclamaste-pero estoy de buen humor ya que la entrenadora me dio el día de mañana libre para ir a ver un partido de Seirin, para las clasificaciones a la Winter Cup.

-¿Seirin?, la escuela donde asiste Taiga, ¿verdad?

-así es, Teppei-senpai me ha invitado a verle jugar otra vez y estoy emocionada-diste una nueva sonrisa.

-aah! Entiendo-te sonrío cómplice, luego medito-aunque creo que a Atsushi no le agradara eso.

-si le agrada o no ese es su problema, además se mostró muy grosero con Teppei-senpai-volviste a hacer un puchero desviando la mirada y encontrándote con que el mencionado llegaba recién a entrenar-Murasakibara Atsushi, ¿qué son estas horas de llegar?-le gritaste al peli lila, quien habría con parsimonia una de sus bolsas de dulces que llevaba-trae acá-se la quitaste, llevándote uno de los dulces a la boca, algo que el observo con el ceño algo fruncido.

-(T/N)-chin, dame mis dulces-te reclamo la bolsa.

-no te la daré hasta que hayas dado treinta vueltas a la cancha-pusiste la bolsa tras tu espalda y te comenzaste a alejar, sabías que tentar a Murasakibara de esa forma era peligroso, pero debías mostrarte fuerte.

-(T/N)-chin, dámela o…-camino hacia ti.

-o nada, es tu castigo por el regaño que me lleve por la culpa tuya y de Tatsuya, así que como compensación harás lo que yo diga el día de hoy-estratégicamente te habías escondido tras el pelinegro, para que no te atrapara.

-…-te dio una mirada para luego resoplar y comenzar a correr, es que como decían todos tu podías dominar a ese gigante.

-bien jugado (T/N)-te felicito Himuro.

-sí, sí lo que digas, venga tú también a dar esas vueltas-le empujaste.

.

.

.

El día del partido no asististe a clases, tenías permiso de la entrenadora, después de todo también era una forma de investigación de posibles rivales para el equipo, todo estaba calculado, caminaste un tiempo por la estación, hasta que viste al peli castaño a lo lejos y corriste hacia él, tu corazón estaba dando latidos muy fuertes, sabías lo que significaban, pero no querías prestarle atención.

-senpai!-nuevamente te colgaste de su cuello en el abrazo.

-(T/N)-chan, que bien que hayas podido venir-te correspondía el abrazo, haciendo que tus pies se despegaran del suelo.

Platicaron largo y tendido de cómo habían estado durante el tiempo que no se habían visto, le comentaste que Yosen había dispuesto de un hotel para que pasaras los dos días en que estarías ahí para observar.

-(T/N)-chan no hay problema que estés aquí sola?

-no para nada Teppei-senpai, bien ahora, me llevas a mi hotel, estoy cansada y tú debes descansar mañana tienes partidos muy importantes.

Tu corazón estaba un poco alborotado el estar nuevamente junto al senpai que tanto admirabas y había llegado a ocupar un lugar en su corazón.

.

.

.

Estuviste en las preliminares donde viste tanto a Shutoku como Seirin, aunque tu corazón casi se detuvo, cuando en el partido de Seirin y Kirisaki Daichi, Teppei salió tan lastimado que temías, por su futuro deportivo, pero él te aseguro muchas veces que estaría bien, que esperaba ansioso el poder enfrentarse en la Winter Cup!

-(T/N)-chan me encantaría que pasáramos más tiempo juntos, siento que a pesar de que estuviste aquí no fue suficiente- te decía mientras caminaba contigo por un parque, debías volver esa tarde a Akita y el castaño se iría junto al equipo a unas aguas termales fuera de la ciudad.

-senpai, nos veremos para la Winter Cup! Y después de esta también podemos vernos-al decir esto te sonrojaste-digo podri…-te cortaste al escuchar que tu celular sonaba-perdón senpai debo contestar-miraste quien era y por lo que salía en la pantalla era el número de Himuro-si diga.

 _-ne (T/N)-chin, ya vuelve te extraño, cuánto tiempo más piensas estar allá, por qué no contestas mis llamadas, ne (T/N)-chin._

-Atsushi-kun, es la décimo tercera vez que me llamas, ya te dije hace media hora que vuelvo hoy mismo, qué eres un niño chiquito?-le regañaste, es que desde que habías llegado a Tokio Murasakibara no había dejado de llamarte, al principio te enterneció pero después ya era un poco molesto.

 _-es culpa de (T/n)-chin, por irse sin explicarme nada, ne (T/N)-chin, estas sola, dime me extrañas? yo te extraño-pregunto un poco demandante._

-eso no es de tu incumbencia Atsushi-kun, y adiós debo colgar hablamos en el instituto-costaste, es que esa pregunta, no tenías por qué darle explicaciones a él, solo eran amigos.

-todo bien?-te pregunto Kiyoshi al verte un tanto sonrojada.

-si senpai nada de qué preocuparse-le sonreíste de una forma tan amplia y dulce que el chico alto se sonrojo, aunque no te percataste de ello.

Siguieron caminando y paseando comprabas algunos recuerdos para Himuro y dulces para Murasakibara, tu corazón latía tan aprisa que pensabas que el castaño podría oírlo, es que cada vez que podía cogía tu mano o hacia que quedases muy al lado de él, es que con el tiempo no había desaparecido aquel cariño que tenías por él, después de todo era tu primer amor.

Llegaron a la estación para que volvieras a tu casa, no querías dejarle, se volverían a ver en el torneo, pero no era lo mismo si las cosas se daban se enfrentarían, serian rivales.

-bien Teppei-senpai, es hora de despedirme, espero nos veamos en la Winter Cup!

-también espero nos veamos, aunque no me gustara nada que estés en la banca contraria-hiso un puchero que se te pareció adorable.

-te apoyare senpai, claro mientras su oponente no sea Yosen-sonreíste, pero pusiste una cara seria-Teppei-senpai, por favor no se esfuerce hasta quedar lastimado, no sabe la angustia que tuve cuando le vi tirado, pensé lo peor, por favor senpai tenga cuidado, me lo promete-le miraste con un leve sonrojo.

-…-no hubo respuesta verbal de su parte, lo habías dejado perplejo con esa petición, aquella preocupación, aquel sonrojo, y en una fracción de segundos unió sus labios con los tuyos, era cálido, tierno, tímido, corto el beso y te miro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, tú estabas en shock-me gustas (T/N)-chan, te prometo cuidarme.

-sen…sen…senpai, yo, yo…-no encontrabas palabras era tan repentino, tu corazón estaba alborotado, pero de alguna forma sentías que no podías responder de inmediato y una leve imagen de tu amigo peli morado apareció en tu mente.

 **-pedimos a los pasajeros a Akita preparase el tren está por llegar-** fuiste interrumpida por el aviso de que llegaba el tren que debías abordar.

-no es necesario que me respondas ahora, esperare por ella hasta la Winter Cup!, seré paciente, algo me dice que debes aclarar mucho antes-te sonrió y revolvió tus cabellos como siempre.

-gracias senpai, te prometo tener una respuesta, hasta entonces senpai, cuídate-el tren había llegado, te subiste y con tu mano seguías despidiéndote del castaño, te desparramaste en un asiento y suspiraste-y ahora que hare?-suspiraste y llevaste tus dedos a tus labios, debías haber dicho que sentías lo mismo?, pero por que no pudiste que te lo impidió y como si del destino se tratase tu celular mostro un mensaje de Murasakibara.

 _ **De: Murasakibara Atsushi**_

 _ **Para: (T/A) (T/N)**_

 _Llega pronto (T/N)-chin de verdad me haces falta._

 _ **De: (T/A) (T/N)**_

 _ **Para: Murasakibara Atsushi**_

 _Sé paciente ya voy de regreso._

Sonreíste al leer el mensaje, ahí estaba la respuesta de porque no habías podido responder de inmediato a la confesión de tu senpai.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaste a Yosen al día siguiente, tenías unas ojeras que aterraban, aunque al parecer cierto peli morado ignoro ya que al verte apresuro el paso y cuando estaba al frente tuyo te alzo como a una niña pequeña.

-(T/N)-chin, te extrañe-te giraba en el aire.

-At…At…Atsushi, ba…bájame es vergonzoso-le reclamabas muy sonrojada.

-debes creerle (T/N)-chan, no lo había visto de tan mal humor hace tiempo-apareció el peli negro tras de Murasakibara.

-está bien, ya volví, ni que me hubiera ido por año, tengan sus obsequios- le entregaste a cada uno una bolsa de dulces que habías comprado.

-gracias (T/N)-chin, eres la mejor-dijo el peli morado dándote un beso en la mejilla, lo que hiso que tu corazón diera un vuelco.

-y que tal la investigación de los equipos algo importante?-pregunto el peli negro tratando de ocultar una sonrisilla por la situación.

-pues son muy buenos equipos y Seirin puede dar la sorpresa, tenías razón en que Kagami es bueno y Atsushi no mentía en cuanto al potencial de su ex compañero y con el regreso de Teppei-senpai-al mencionarlo inconscientemente llego el recuerdo de la estación la confesión el beso y tu cara enrojeció hasta la punta de los cabellos cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de tus dos amigos-pu…pu…pueden ser una de las grandes sorpresas, etto uff que calor no yo iré al lavabo, nos vemos en el gimnasio-trataste de terminar la conversación de la mejor forma.

-qué habrá pasado para que se pusiera tan nerviosa con tan solo mencionar a Kiyoshi-san-medito Himuro.

-no interesa, vamos Muro-chin o nos regañaran-respondió notoriamente molesto el más alto.

.

.

.

Ya empezaría la Winter Cup!, por alguna razón Atsusi había estado un tanto distante contigo, lo que hacía que te preocuparas el doble a eso sumado la respuesta que debías darle a Kiyoshi, no estaba siendo fácil, Himuro tampoco estaba mejor con eso que debía enfrentarse a Kagami, todo estaba bastante tenso, habían viajado a Tokio un día antes de que comenzara la Winter cup así que aprovechaste para decirle a ambos chicos que te acompañaran a caminar cerca del hotel, Himuro se disculpó diciendo que no se sentía bien así que solo fuiste con Murasakibara.

-ne Atsushi-kun, me dices que te pasa hace días estas raro, dime estas molesto por algo?- habían llegado a un parque cerca de donde se alojaban.

-es culpa de (T/N)-chin-dijo mirándote serio.

-eh!? Mi culpa, de qué hablas Atsushi-kun?-te levantaste de un salto del columpio en el que te habías sentado.

-me molesta que (T/N)-chin, hable de otros y se sonroje, me molesta que no me mire solo a mí-estabas sorprendida, prácticamente te estaba confesando que estaba celoso.

-At…At…Atsushi-kun, yo, y…-no pudiste decir nada más los labios del peli morado estaban sobre los tuyos, nuevamente te silenciaban con un beso, eran dulces, de alguna forma lo suponías, cálidos a pesar del frio que estaba haciendo, se separó de ti lentamente.

-es porque me gusta (T/N)-chin que estoy molesto-

-…-seguías en Shock, tu corazón latía acelerado tanto como cuando habías escuchado la confesión de Kiyoshi.

-volvamos está muy frio aquí y no quiero que (T/N)-chin se enferme-comenzó a caminar de regreso.

Lo seguiste en silencio él no había demandado una respuesta pero debías dársela y también debías poner en orden tus sensaciones, sentimientos y el torbellinos de emociones que tenías en ese momento, primero Kiyoshi ahora Murasakibara sentías que explotarías en cualquier momento, habían llegado al frente de tu habitación.

-At… At…At…Atsushi-kun, sobre lo que me has dicho yo, yo no puedo responder ahora pe…pero, pero prometo que al finalizar la Winter Cup te daré una respuesta.

-esperare (T/N)-chin, no te preocupes-te dio una sonrisa dulce mientras despeinaba tus cabellos lo que hiso que tus mejillas se sonrojaran.

Al entrar te deslizaste por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo-¿y ahora qué hago?-chillaste quedito dando un largo suspiro.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado de in mediato subire las dos lineas que pueden elegir, si quieren al titan o quieren a el bello senpai :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**aqui la primera ruta con Kiyoshi-senpai...disfruten**

* * *

 **El pasado no se olvida del todo**

Presenciaste los primeros encuentros de Seirin de verdad pensaste que no lo lograrían Too se lo había puesto muy complicado pero la tenacidad de sus jugadores te sorprendió, luego de eso debías enfocarte en tu equipo aunque claro no había mucho de qué preocuparse, su fuerza era avasalladora no por nada eran reconocidos a nivel nacional.

Estuviste evadiendo a Murasakibara lo que más podías, evitabas quedarte a solas con él y por otro lado también evitabas encontrarte con Kiyoshi.

Pero el día llego y Seirin se enfrentaría a Yosen tu corazón latía a mil por segundo, veías como el estadio se emocionaba con la entrada de los equipos, cuando levantaste la mirada te encontraste de lleno con la marrón de Kiyoshi, inmediatamente tus mejillas se sonrojaron y con nerviosismo desviaste la mirada, grave error, te topaste con la del peli morado haciendo que nuevamente tus mejillas ardieran, diste unos pasos hacia atrás y te chocaste con Himuro.

-Dios! Creo que no aguantare el día de hoy chillaste.

-(T/N)-chan, estas muy nerviosa el día de hoy-te hablo el peli negro deteniéndote por los hombros.

-ay! Tatsuya-kun si tan solo supieras?-suspiraste

-puede que no sepa pero me lo imagino-te sonrió de medio lado, pero después se puso serio al ver al peli rojo de Seirin.

-muy bien todos concéntrense, no subestimen al rival-les hablo golpeado la entrenadora Araki-(T/N) prepara las bebidas y toallas.

-sí entrenadora-comenzaste con tu labor pero sentiste la presencia de alguien a tu espalda.

-ne (T/N)-chin no has estado evitándome mucho estos días?-te giro haciendo que quedaran sus rostros demasiado cercas.

-At…Atsushi-kun de…debes ir a calentar- tratabas de alejarlo mientras tus mejillas nuevamente se encendían.

.

.

-oe Kiyoshi atento-le arrojaba un balón en la cabeza Hyuga.

-Hyuga no me golpes- aunque claramente no era así, había seguido cada movimiento que hacías en la banca de Yosen y claramente se percató lo que ocurría entre tú y el peli morado, algo que claramente no le gusto para nada.

Sentiste una mirada penetrante en ti y giraste no pudiste seguir rehuyendo de su mirada y viste como comenzaba acercarse a ti.

-(T/N)-chan me alegro de verte aunque hoy seremos rivales-te acaricio el cabello ese día morirías por el alza de presión, nuevamente tu cara ardía.

-Te…Te…Teppei-senpai, me alegro de verlo, espero tengamos un gran juego-le sonreíste-de…debo volver con el equipo-le diste una reverencia y te fuiste a la banca.

.

.

El partido comenzó por primera vez estabas callada en la banca y no animabas al equipo, la tensión en la cancha era demasiada, veías que Seirin intentaba y no podía penetrar la defensa de Murasakibara, hasta que lo lograron unas cuantas jugadas y habían logrado anotar, viste como algo se encendía dentro de los jugadores, pero lo que más intranquila te dejo fue el intercambio de palabras que podías ver entre Kiyoshi y Murasakibara, algo no andaba bien, podías sentir como cada vez que se encontraban salían chispas de ellos. Pidieron tiempo fuera comenzaste a repartir toallas y bebidas.

-ne (T/N)-chin, es por Kiyoshi que no me has respondido aun?- te pregunto el peli morado mientras le tendías una toalla para que secara su sudor.

-At…Atsushi debes concentrarte en el juego, ya hablaremos de eso-le reñiste y seguiste con tus quehaceres.

-…-el peli morado solo te dio una mirada, el tiempo fuera había acabado debían volver.

El partido seguía pero notaste que algo no andaba bien, específicamente en Kiyoshi quien después de una jugada volvía a la defensa pero de súbito se desplomo, por instinto y ante el desconcierto de tu equipo corriste hacia él.

-senpai!-te alarmaste y ayudaste a Kuroko quien era que lo sostenía a ponerle de pie.

-oh Kuroko, (T/N)-chan los siento ya estoy bien, gracias-les dedico una sonrisa-debes volver a tu lugar (T/N)-chan.

-sí, lo siento, de verdad estas bien senpai?- le preguntaste.

-sí, sí ve con ellos.

En la banca todos te miraban queriendo una breve explicación.

-después nos hablara de ello-sentencio Araki.

Seguía el encuentro pero estabas intranquila veías la molestia en Murasakibara, también te preocupaba Kiyoshi, todo daba vueltas, hasta que viste como el peli morado tiraba el aro de una fuerte clavada que dio, lo mirabas asustada, desde que le conocías no le habías visto actuar así. Mientras reparaban la canasta para seguir el partido, no le dirigiste mirada alguna, algo en ti estaba confuso, pero lo que más te inquietaba era saber cómo estaba Kiyoshi, a quien veías claramente muy descompuesto en su banca, querías ir junto a él pero era incorrecto. Ya cuando se reanudo el partido Murasakibara hiso algo que realmente te lastimo y te hiso verlo de otra forma, luego de un contraataque en el cual Kiyoshi cayó al suelo, el peli morado lo levanto como una marioneta para enrostrarle que no podía contra él, que él era mejor, odiabas esa actitud del peli morado, en una medida desesperada y sin saber porque estabas en medio de la cancha golpeando en la mejilla a este.

-odio esa parte de ti Murasakibara-oh oh le decías por su apellido, los de ambos equipos te veían atónitos-Hyuga-san, Riko-san, permítanme acompañar a Kiyoshi senpai a la enfermería-te dirigiste a los de Seirin, estos aun atonitos por lo sucedido solo asintieron-entrenadora, debo decirle que no podré seguir en el partido de hoy-le explicaste.

-entiendo (T/N), retírate-después de todo, tu entrenadora sabía todo lo que ocurría, al no tener un contacto tan cercano con tu madre, Araki era la figura femenina más cercana que tenías, y bueno a pesar de todo había comprendido-pero (T/N) si ganamos espero verte en los que siguen.

-sí-fue solo lo que pudiste decir, ya emprendías camino a la enfermería cuando pasaste al lado del peli morado y susurraste-"lo siento Atsushi"

-(T/N)-chin-dijo bajo y con un gran deje de tristeza, lo había entendido tú ya habías escogido,, tu corazón quizás desde hace mucho ya lo sabía.

Corriste a la enfermería, Riko acababa de darle uno de sus masajes, allí tendido estaba el castaño, la entrenadora paso junto a ti guiñándote un ojo.

-(T/N)-chan? ¿qué haces aquí? No deberías estar con tu equipo-te pregunto al ver que te sentabas junto a él.

-no podría solo puedo pensar en que estés bien senpai, como puedes ver no se separar mis sentimientos y el juego-le sonreíste.

-eso, eso quiere decir qué…

-sí, senpai no puedo estar apoyando a mi equipo cuando con todo mi corazón deseo que tu estés feliz y que ganes, no sería justo, además con la escena que monte-eso lo susurraste para ti.

-(T/N)-chan, no quería que te vieras en una situación similar, además también entiendo que Murasakibara sea importante para ti,yo…

-senpai, Atsushi es un amigo muy preciado, que espero sepa comprender que a quien quiero y siempre he querido es a ti-al terminar la frase viste como se levantaba y se acercaba a ti para besarte, correspondiste su cálido beso y le seguiste cuidando, hasta que viste a uno de sus compañeros aparecer y decirle que era el momento

-debo volver a la cancha (T/N)-chan

-ve y gana senpai, yo aquí te esperare.

Te dio un beso rápido y fue a la cancha, después de un rato escuchaste los vitoreos y sabias que Seirin había ganado, pero esperarías a tu senpai ahí, no podías ver a Atsishi aun, pero sabías que dentro de su cabezota el entendería, esperabas que él lo lograse, entender.

Estuviste con Kiyoshi hasta que volviste a tu hotel, ya cuando ibas camino a tu habitación Murasakibara apareció.

-Atsushi yo, yo, yo lo siento no era el momento, pero…

-(T/N)-chin, entiendo, pero que sepas que no lo acepto, seguirás siendo mi (T/N)-chin-te sonrío aunque sus ojos estaban más apagados que de costumbre.

-Atsushi!-inflaste los mofletes-gracias por no odiarme.

-no podría y dile a Kiyoshi que más le vale que no te haga llorar o lo aplastare-se despidió de ti y se perdió en su habitación.

Sonreíste, después de todo no habías perdido a tu preciado amigo.

* * *

 **Doy asco con los finales pero espero les haya gustado de verdad lo hice con mucho amor :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y finalmente la ruta con Murasakibara, el adorable titan besos y cariñoooos**

* * *

 **Un dulce comienzo**

Presenciaste los primeros encuentros de Seirin de verdad pensaste que no lo lograrían Too se lo había puesto muy complicado pero la tenacidad de sus jugadores te sorprendió, luego de eso debías enfocarte en tu equipo aunque claro no había mucho de qué preocuparse, su fuerza era avasalladora no por nada eran reconocidos a nivel nacional.

Estuviste evadiendo a Murasakibara lo que más podías, evitabas quedarte a solas con él y por otro lado también evitabas encontrarte con Kiyoshi.

Pero el día llego y Seirin se enfrentaría a Yosen tu corazón latía a mil por segundo, veías como el estadio se emocionaba con la entrada de los equipos, cuando levantaste la mirada te encontraste de lleno con la marrón de Kiyoshi, inmediatamente tus mejillas se sonrojaron y con nerviosismo desviaste la mirada, grave error, te topaste con la del peli morado haciendo que nuevamente tus mejillas ardieran, diste unos pasos hacia atrás y te chocaste con Himuro.

-Dios! Creo que no aguantare el día de hoy chillaste.

-(T/N)-chan, estas muy nerviosa el día de hoy-te hablo el peli negro deteniéndote por los hombros.

-ay! Tatsuya-kun si tan solo supieras?-suspiraste

-puede que no sepa pero me lo imagino-te sonrió de medio lado, pero después se puso serio al ver al peli rojo de Seirin.

-muy bien todos concéntrense, no subestimen al rival-les hablo golpeado la entrenadora Araki-(T/N) prepara las bebidas y toallas.

-sí entrenadora-comenzaste con tu labor pero sentiste la presencia de alguien a tu espalda.

-ne (T/N)-chin no has estado evitándome mucho estos días?-te giro haciendo que quedaran sus rostros demasiado cercas.

-At…Atsushi-kun de…debes ir a calentar- tratabas de alejarlo mientras tus mejillas nuevamente se encendían.

.

.

El peli morado observaba te observaba mientras hablabas con Kiyoshi, veía atentamente como te sonrojabas y lo nerviosa que estabas por su cercanía, eso le molesto y supo enseguida porque no le habías respondido de inmediato cuando se te declaro.

-Atsushi, será mejor que te concentres en el juego-le hablo Himuro tratando de que con la mirada no matara a Kiyoshi.

-lo sé Muro-chin-le dejo mientras se dirigía a la banca.

.

.

El partido comenzó por primera vez estabas callada en la banca y no animabas al equipo, la tensión en la cancha era demasiada, veías que Seirin intentaba y no podía penetrar la defensa de Murasakibara, hasta que lo lograron unas cuantas jugadas y habían logrado anotar, viste como algo se encendía dentro de los jugadores, pero lo que más intranquila te dejo fue el intercambio de palabras que podías ver entre Kiyoshi y Murasakibara.

-ne, Murasakibara acaso no disfrutas del baloncesto?-le preguntaba Kiyoshi al peli morado.

-estoy harto de la mismas tonterías que dicen Kuro-chin, tu-respondía furioso.

-y que me dices de lo que piensa (T/N)-chan-esa fue la pregunta que rebaso el vaso.

-…-Atsushi simplemente no respondio, solo dio un gran manotazo al balón haciendo que este saliera fuera de la cancha.

La estrategia de desconsentrara al peli morado había resultado con éxito, para Seirin pero algo no andaba bien, podías sentir como cada vez que se encontraban salían chispas de ellos. Pidieron tiempo fuera comenzaste a repartir toallas y bebidas, mientras Atsushi pateaba la banca y la entrenadora lo golpeaba con la espada de bambú.

-no te desquites con las cosas Atsushi-kun.

-ne (T/N)-chin, es por Kiyoshi que no me has respondido aun?- te pregunto el peli morado mientras le tendías una toalla para que secara su sudor.

-At…Atsushi debes concentrarte en el juego, ya hablaremos de eso-le reñiste y seguiste con tus quehaceres.

-…-el peli morado solo te dio una mirada, el tiempo fuera había acabado debían volver.

.

.

El partido seguía pero notaste que algo no andaba bien, específicamente en Kiyoshi quien después de una jugada volvía a la defensa pero de súbito se desplomo, por instinto y ante el desconcierto de tu equipo corriste hacia él.

-senpai!-te alarmaste y ayudaste a Kuroko quien era que lo sostenía a ponerle de pie.

-oh Kuroko, (T/N)-chan los siento ya estoy bien, gracias-les dedico una sonrisa-debes volver a tu lugar (T/N)-chan.

-sí, lo siento, de verdad estas bien senpai?- le preguntaste.

-sí, sí ve con ellos.

En la banca todos te miraban queriendo una breve explicación.

-después nos hablara de ello-sentencio Araki.

Seguía el encuentro pero estabas intranquila veías la molestia en Murasakibara, también te preocupaba Kiyoshi, todo daba vueltas, hasta que viste como el peli morado tiraba el aro de una fuerte clavada que dio, lo mirabas asustada, desde que le conocías no le habías visto actuar así. Mientras reparaban la canasta para seguir el partido, no le dirigiste mirada alguna, algo en ti estaba confuso, pero lo que más te inquietaba era saber cómo estaba Kiyoshi, a quien veías claramente muy descompuesto en su banca, querías ir junto a él pero era incorrecto. Ya cuando se reanudo el partido Murasakibara hiso algo que realmente te lastimo y te hiso verlo de otra forma, luego de un contraataque en el cual Kiyoshi cayó al suelo, el peli morado lo levanto como una marioneta para enrostrarle que no podía contra él, que él era mejor, odiabas esa actitud del peli morado, en una medida desesperada y sin saber porque estabas en medio de la cancha golpeando en la mejilla a este.

-odio esa parte de ti Murasakibara-oh oh le decías por su apellido, los de ambos equipos te veían atónitos-Hyuga-san, Riko-san, permítanme acompañar a Kiyoshi senpai a la enfermería-te dirigiste a los de Seirin, estos aun atónitos por lo sucedido solo asintieron-entrenadora, debo decirle que no podré seguir en el partido de hoy-le explicaste.

-entiendo (T/N), retírate-después de todo, tu entrenadora sabía todo lo que ocurría, al no tener un contacto tan cercano con tu madre, Araki era la figura femenina más cercana que tenías, y bueno a pesar de todo había comprendido-pero (T/N) si ganamos espero verte en los que siguen.

En la enfermería esperabas a que Riko terminara con el masaje de emergencia a Kiyoshi, mientras pensabas en todo lo sucedido, había golpeado a Murasakibara, pero sentías que en parte había sido tu culpa, le había añadido presión, te dolía el haberle golpeado el haberle dicho que le odiabas, eso no era cierto en ningún sentido, lagrimas rebeldes asomaron por tus mejillas. Riko salió de la enfermería dándote lugar para que entraras.

-estas bien (T/N)-chan?-te pregunto antes de que entraras.

-sí Riko-san, no te preocupes-trataste de sonreírle.

-bien yo debo volver-dijo despidiéndose de ti.

-senpai-hablaste tratando de sonar normal.

-(T/N)-chan, no estés triste ya estoy bien, no te preocupes-trato de quitarle importancia a su condición

-no es solo eso senpai-diste un suspiro-senpai este no es el mejor momento en que deba decir esto, pero, pero es necesario-las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer tus mejillas.

-(T/N)-chan-atrapo varias de tus lagrimas con sus dedos.

-lo siento senpai, pero, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, yo, yo…

-ya tienes a alguien a quien quieres-termino la frase por ti-ya me había dado cuenta (T/N)-chan, solo quise intentarlo, no perdía nada con intentarlo-viste una lagrima correr por su rostro.

-senpai, lo siento-ahora tu llanto era más intenso-te aprecio mucho, eras importante para mí de verdad, solo no como tu quisieras, lo siento.

-tranquila (T/N)-chan, no tienes que pedir disculpas, venga-te acerco a su pecho y te abrazó-creo que…

-Kiyoshi-senpai, es hora-llego uno de los chicos de primero a llamar al peli castaño.

-bien, (T/N)-chan debo volver.

-sí, yo, yo no sé qué hacer, de alguna forma siento que no puedo apoyarles a ninguno.

-ten calma, solo has lo que tu corazón y con eso me refiero a que debes decirle cómo te sientes a él-te miro y sonrió al ver tu sonrojo-bien iré a hay un partido que ganar.

-suerte senpai-le sonreíste sonrojada-y gracias por el consejo.

-lástima que he perdido contra él-susurro mientras salía de la enfermería.

.

.

Simplemente te quedaste en la entrada de la cancha donde no podían verte, si bien Kiyoshi entro con una sonrisa, que Murasakibara interpreto mal, tu sabías que había tristeza en ella, te asombraste con lo que ocurría en la cancha, Atsushi había sido golpeado por Himuro, quien también estaba con un grado de desesperación, quisiste ir pero, le viste con esa mirada decidida de nuevo, esperaste ahí pacientemente, el partido siguió, aunque a todos les sorprendió que Murasakibara entrara en la zona a ti eso no te pareció tan raro, tú ya sabías que en el fondo detrás de todo el desdén que él tenía hacia el baloncesto, era tan solo una fachada, tú sabías que él amaba el baloncesto. Después de ellos pensaste que Yosen tenía todo para ganar, pero vino la sorpresa Kuroko logro detenerle, y Seirin se llevó la victoria.

Viste como Murasakibara intentaba ocultar su llanto y ya no pudiste aguantar corriste hacia él, tu corazón no podía aguantar verle así.

-Atsushi-le tomaste por sorpresa mientras le abrazabas acariciando su cabello.

-(T/N)-chin, qué, qué haces?-trato de alejarte de su cuerpo, pero no se lo permitiste.

-Atsushi lo siento, siento haberte, dicho que te odiaba, siento no haberte apoyado, pero, pero…

-(T/N)-chin-tan solo correspondió tu abrazo, pasando sus brazos por tu cintura y apegándote a él-no pidas disculpas, tan solo quédate así conmigo, aunque sea solo como amigos, yo lo entenderé.

-Atsushi, mírame-te separaste un poco de él tomando su rostro entre tus manos-te quiero Atsushi, te quiero como tú me quieres-le sonreíste tratando de evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan por tus ojos.

-entonces (T/N)-chin se quedara conmigo, pero que hay de Kiyoshi-Dios sabe cuánto le costó decir el nombre del peli castaño que aún seguía celebrando con su equipo, pero veía de soslayo como estabas con el peli morado.

-Teppei-senpai, tan solo es un buen amigo, al que aprecio mucho, no estés celoso, ¿sí?

-eres mía (T/N)-chin-tan solo dijo y unió sus labios con los tuyos, lo cual te tomo por sorpresa, pero luego de unos segundos te dejaste llevar por los labios de él.

.

.

Del otro lado Kiyoshi ahora los miraba más atento, con una punzada en el pecho, pero lo que el más deseaba era que fueras feliz, él tuvo su oportunidad hace tiempo y no la aprovecho ahora solo podía ser tu buen senpai.

-se feliz (T/N)-chan-susurro y fue a donde se dirigían los demás.

.

.

-Atsushi, (T/N)-chan, debemos volver con el equipo-apareció Himuro, con los ojos un poco rojos por las lágrimas que de seguro había soltado-me alegro de que al fin se entiendan y ya no tenga que sufrir los desahogos de ambos.

-Tatsuya/Murochin-le reclamaron los dos

-bien, bien-salió dando una sonrisa a ambos

-vamos Atsushi, de seguro me regañara, pero valdrá la pena.

-(T/N)-chin, te quiero-te tomo de la mano y te giro hacia él atrapándote en sus brazos otra vez, uniendo sus labios a los tuyos.

-yo también Atsushi, yo también te quiero-lo besaste nuevamente.

* * *

 **Finalisimo de este fic, espero les guste y sí soy horrible en los finales pero que le vamos hacer espero el contenido este bien... espero Rv se aceptan todos los comentarios y criticas constructivas. Besos y abrazos**


End file.
